


On Sharing Tents

by Scientia_Fantasia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientia_Fantasia/pseuds/Scientia_Fantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you asking me to snuggle with you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Sharing Tents

**Author's Note:**

> a small cute thing off my tumblr

It wasn’t exactly an “unspoken” rule that Adaar and Dorian were tent mates whenever the Inquisitor dragged him out on excursions. But it was fairly common knowledge in their small community that the two of them were… _involved,_  somehow, though no one knew quite what word to put to it (up to and including the participants themselves). So when Dorian had placed a hand on Adaar’s elbow one night while they were sitting by the fire and ushered him with a quiet,  _Shall we_? no one found it particularly surprising.

Even so, there was always a moment of silent questioning before their mutual agreement, always slight hesitance, boundaries not clearly drawn yet being poked and prodded, seeing where they gave way–each worrying about taking one step too far and–well. It hadn’t happened yet, in any case.

Despite what others may have thought, Dorian slept on the opposite side of the tent.

And why wouldn’t he? Their camps were mostly for stripping off the most cumbersome pieces of their armor, getting a quick bite to eat (sometimes) and passing out, usually gross with sweat and grime from the day, until they needed to get up again and go…kill someone, usually. Maybe make friends with a town that was still half a day away.

But “mostly” didn’t mean “always,” and every so often they would be forced to stop by a necessity other than exhaustion, and they would sit, and talk, the conversation taking different tones depending on who had joined them–and sometimes just depending on their moods.

And sometimes, during times like that, when they had time to think, a thought kept coming to Adaar’s mind; the question of whether this space between them was of Dorian’s will, or of his insecurity. If it was the first, Adaar would leave it alone. If it was the second…perhaps some reassurance was in order.

It was a night like that.

Adaar was staring at the top of the tent, hands folded over his stomach, index fingers tapping his knuckles as thoughts ran through his head. It was–peaceful. A peaceful night, and a little chilly. Not  _cold_  really, but just the right temperature where you couldn’t help but think that it would be perfect if there were, maybe, just one other person sharing your blanket.

“Dorian?” he said. There was no point worrying over anything if he was already asleep, after all.

“Yes, Inquisitor?”

Ah. Adaar laughed at what he hoped was a joke. They were really past the point of such formalities.

“I was wondering if…” if…? How could he phrase this… “if you really…think that’s it’s necessary you sleep all the way over there.”

“Oh?” went Dorian. Then, “Are you asking me to snuggle with you?” His amusement was evident simply from his tone of voice.

“Yes,” Adaar admitted, feeling a little ridiculous even as he did so. Still, there wasn’t anything inherently ridiculous about making sure Dorian was comfortable, was there? “If that’s okay with you.”

“ _If it’s okay with me_ ,” Dorian said, almost laughing. There was a shuffling of fabric, and then Dorian was crawling under his blanket, getting comfortable at his shoulder. “You ask about the strangest things.”

“I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I don’t think you could if you tried, darling.”

Adaar grinned, putting an arm around Dorian and closing his eyes.

Maybe next time he would ask sooner.


End file.
